Hard Secrets Between Altair and Malik
by Umi Minamino
Summary: traduccion del fic de ScarletCougar Las pruebas y tribulaciones de dos amigos, que han sido separados por el deber y la confianza. El aguila tiene pareja una sola vez en la vida, sufre en soledad cuando su pareja desaparece, hasta que finalmente muere.
1. Prologo de Altaïr

**A/N 1.- Nada de esto nos pertenece, ni a ScarletCougar ni a mí, los personajes son de Ubisoft.**

**A/N 2.- Las pruebas y tribulaciones de dos amigos que han crecido juntos y forcados a separarse por el deber y la tragedia. ****¿****Acaso**** el tiempo cura todas las heridas y revela la verdad? ****¿****Que**** secretos han sido sellado en silencio por la confianza? ****¿****Cuando**** ves a la gran águila levantar el vuelo, puedes ver lo rotas que están las alas de su alma? Los asesinos, sufren en las sombras y vuelan en el momento en que son vistos. La águila tiene pareja de por vida, y sufre solo cuando su pareja muere, hasta que su cuerpo y alma mueren.**

**Assassin´s Creed I- Historias de ** _**Altaïr y Malik**_

Agachada en lo más alto de la ciudad de Jerusalén, los ojos ámbar del águila pasean su mirada. Deja salir un chillido antes de tomar vuelo y da círculos en torno a la torre, mientras el viento ondea una túnica blanca. Altaïr, observa la ciudad que está por debajo, su gorro le oculta la mirada ámbar que hay en sus ojos, ocultando la verdad. La pila de paja parece muy lejana. Siempre es un salto de fe, cuando se deja caer desde esa altura, confiando en que su aterrizaje será blando. Nunca ha fallado… excepto aquella vez en la que su salto de fe, fue más de la forma de una metáfora al cuestionar al maestro de la orden, Al Mualim. Alejo todo recuerdo sobre eso al instante que saltaba. Dios, le proporcionaría un aterrizaje suave, sino la muerte.

Sacudiéndose restos de paja de sus ropas, camino una vez más, alejándose de ese salto tan imposible. Una mujer, con un cántaro en su cabeza, grito de la impresión y tiro su cántaro que se rompió.

_Ocúltate a plena vista. No seas visto. Se uno con la multitud._

Altaïr, fácilmente movió su hombro al pasar invisiblemente por entre dos personas, en la creciente multitud, sus ojos fijos en unas plumas adelante. Cada paso lo acercaba más a los pequeños cuchillos en la cintura de un hombre que le daba la espalda. Sus dedos tomaron tres cuchillos para lanzar, con lo cual completaba su propio set. De un solo paso se aparto, volviendo a las sombras, desapareciendo de nuevo. Un pequeño salto lo impulso a llegar a unas piedras que salían de un edificio, en una esquina. Momentos después se encontraba en el techo. Una mancha de rojo con blanco y Altaïr se encontró brincando de plataforma en plataforma, techo en techo, atreves de travesaños y enredaderas, hasta que llego a las suaves piedras de la Casa de Asesinos. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras veía la bríllate agua de la fuente. Los movimientos de la pluma de Malik casi hicieron que Altaïr se alejara. Se quedo quieto, pensando en las ordenes de Al Mualim.

_No seas visto…_

Altaïr deseaba ser invisible ante Malik. Y aun así, al mismo tiempo quería ser visto… visto en verdad. Pero esa oportunidad ya se había esfumado como se había esfumado la vida del hermano de Malik, Kadar, y el brazo izquierdo de Malik… esfumado como la confianza y amistad que tenían.

_Aleja tu daga de los inocentes._

_¿Quién es inocente? ¿Este objetivo merece la muerte? ¿Por qué cazar a este hombre en específico? Que es el… fruto del Edén. _Tantas preguntas de las cuales Altaïr necesitaba respuestas, pero era peligroso preguntar. El quería que alguien supiera, le creyera, sus dudas y preocupaciones. ¿Podía ser Malik? No muy probable.

Altaïr se sentó en la orilla del techo que daba acceso a la casa.

_Nunca comprometas a la hermandad._

Desde que misteriosamente había muerto a manos de Al Mualim y había sido revivido y bajado de rango, cada paso le parecía extraño. Altaïr no estaba seguro el por qué se sentía de ese modo. Aun que en lo más profundo de su ser, si sabía. Cada objetivo asesinado, revelaba una verdad oculta, pero no demasiado. Cada muerte estaba llena de un momento en el que el tiempo parecía detenerse y una niebla lo rodeaba y el cuerpo moribundo hablaba. ¿Un regalo? ¿Una maldicion? Una vez le había mencionado esto a Malik y con eso le basto para nunca más hablar sobre el tema.

_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, Malik? ¿Dudado de tu deber? ¿Querido saber… si tu deber va en contra del credo? ¿Ha pasado por tu mente que quizás Al Mualim este mal… equivocado?_

Lo había preguntado cuando era un adolescente. Malik se había reído. Y otro le había dicho que estaba loco. Ahora llama a Al Mualim, maestro… solo maestro. Cumple con su deber e intenta no cuestionar. El dudar o fracasar traen terribles consecuencias. Muerte… seria una bendición comparada con estos castigos. Se vive bajo el código. Se obedece al maestro. Cumples con tu deber.

Altaïr apretó su mandíbula y observo él atardecer. La luz de la lámpara se apago en la habitación principal de la casa de asesinos, mientras Malik se dirigía al cuarto oculto bajo una cortina. Con un suave golpe, Altaïr cayó sobre las alfombras. Tomo agua de la fuente y bebió un trago. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te esperaste, Altaïr? Porque! Si hubieras esperado… _Los gritos de enojo de Malik se escuchaban mil veces amplificados en sus oídos. Espero pacientemente.

Después de varias horas, entro silenciosamente a la habitación principal. Había mapas enrollados sobre el escritorio. Botellas de tinta adornaban un estate, junto con muchos libros. El olor a polvo de los libros trajo viejos recuerdos. Altaïr cerró los ojos y recordó algo muy lejano. Siempre había odiado los libros, al igual que leer y escribir, pero adoraba meterse entre las cobijas en un pequeño cuarto lleno de libros con Malik y Kadar. El incienso y grasa de la lámpara inundaban el lugar, mezclados con el olor de los libros. Malik y su hermano menor discutían y debatían sobre lo que leían juntos, mientras Altaïr pretendía ignorarlos. Los libros le aburrían, pro ahora extrañaba la alegría que le traía el saber que ambos hermanos compartían inadvertidamente el conocimiento con él.

Un salto lo llevo del otro lado del escritorio donde trabajaba Malik. Nunca se atrevía a cruzar esa barrera en el día. Ya no tenía el derecho de estar tan cerca. Alzo su mano en la bien camuflada cortina que daba la ilusión de un muro. Un pequeño empujón y podría ver a Malik durmiendo en su cama, en el suelo, rodeado de libros y mapas, una lámpara casi sin combustible. La garganta de Altaïr se cerró y se alejo dolorosamente.

Malik se dio la vuelta al sentir un cambio en el aire y sentir una mirada. Observo la puerta. Sus ojos se ensancharon para ver un movimiento casi imperceptible en la orilla. Aun que ya, Altaïr se había esfumado en la noche, tomando vuelo antes de ser descubierto, permaneciendo oculto.

**A/N3.- La parte final del capítulo está inspirada en la siguiente imagen de la artista de deviant-luula. La pueden ver en esta dirección (sin los espacios):**

http:/ luulala . deviantart .com/art/Which-Never-Comes-Back-139928886


	2. Prologo de Malik

N/A- gracias por los review y aquí el siguiente capítulo.

_**Assassin's Creed I – Historias de Altaïr y Malik**_

Prólogo de Malik

Malik se dio la vuelta al sentir un cambio en el aire y una mirada. Volteo a la puerta. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver un ligero movimiento en la orilla de la tela, Altaïr se desvaneció en la oscuridad, alzando vuelo antes de ser descubierto, permaneciendo oculto.

Ya casi había pasado un año de lo ocurrido en el templo de Salomón. Su ira hacia la arrogancia y abandono de Altaïr habían casi desaparecido junto con el dolor por la pérdida de su brazo y la angustiosa perdida de su hermano menor. Y luego había momentos como estos en los que Altaïr invadía su espacio privado sin aviso y no se molestaba en quedarse o explicar lo ocurrido.

Su enojo surgió e intento calmarlo. Altaïr era como un gato callejero que viene y va como le plazca, esperando comida y refugio, pero permanecía inalcanzable. Quizás no un gato sino más bien una águila salvaje, que no confía en nadie. Si las intentabas entrenar podrían ocurrir dos cosas que cazaran para ti o que intentaran cazarte. Malik se preguntó que estaría haciendo Altaïr.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y se puso en pie. Altaïr nunca se quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para que Malik le diera la bienvenida. Las riñas verbales entre ellos siempre terminaban mal y dejaban a Malik abandonado en la casa. Toda su vida habían discutido, y una vez pasadas las palabras hostiles, siempre había lugar para la camarería. Eran dos personas muy fuertes de carácter.

Le preocupaba el ver a Altaïr tan obediente. Malik algunas veces deseaba decirle que lo perdonaba por lo ocurrido, pero Altaïr se mantenía protegido en una caja de hierro y no dejaba que el otro hablara.

Vestido solo con unos pantalones ligeros y con un vendaje en su hombro, Malik atravesó la cortina hacia la habitación principal y escaneo la estancia en la tenue luz que proporcionaba la luna. Esperaba a Altaïr ya que había recibido un mensaje de Al Mualim. Al aire susurro: "La paz sea contigo Altaïr". El quiere intentarlo, esta vez de verdad intentarlo y no pelear con Altaïr. Malik había escuchado cosas en el día por parte de un novicio que había enviado el rafiq de Damasco. Estos rumores le preocupaban… mucho.

"_Y entonces Yusef me dijo todo lo ocurrido. __Altaïr fue un héroe y un traidor el mismo día. No lo comprendí al principio. ¿Cómo se puede ser ambos? Salvo Masyaf, y a todos. Escuche a una de las mujeres diciendo que corrió por la ciudad, solo para pelear contra los templarios y así dar tiempo a que todos se refugiaran. ¡Y luego hizo un salto de fe en la torre trasera! ¡No puedo esperar a aprender eso! Dicen que salto a su muerte y aun así sobrevivió. Lo vi yo mismo, estuvo parado en la torre de vigilancia observando como los troncos aplastaban el ejército de Roberto. El activo la trampa. Fue un verdadero héroe. Pero otros dicen que es un traidor. Dicen que guio al ejercito de Roberto a nosotros, rompiendo el credo, ¡los tres edictos! Y antes de que estuvieras curado, lo ejecutaron en frente de toda la hermandad. No sé qué brujería lo trajo de vuelta a la vida. ¡Pero está vivo, y sin rango! Una vez que sepa hacer el salto de fe, tendré su ¡mismo rango! ¿Todavía lo odias? ¿En verdad te abandono? Si es así, entonces comprendo el que sea un traidor y que lo hayan degradado en rango. Hamal-viaje en parte con el- , me dijo que pediría una pluma para Altaïr, solo si tu así lo querías." El chico se recargo en el escritorio y sin avergonzarse ni nada, pregunto. "¿Todavía te duele? Nunca me han herido demasiado, solo raspones por los entrenamientos."_

Malik le había pasado la comida al chico para silenciarlo. Luego lo mando a buscar información. Concluyó mandándolo a Damasco a entrenar más. Los rumores le habían dejado un mal sabor de boca. El chico jamás sabría que tanto había revelado. La mente analítica de Malik ya había empezado a analizar lo que le había dicho el chico.

Meses atrás, Malik habría estado de acuerdo en que Altaïr era un traidor al escuchar esos rumores y no se habría molestado en corregirlos. Con el paso del tiempo, él sabía que no había nada que hubiera podido hacer Altaïr, salvo golpear la puerta con nudillos ensangrentados y aun así no llegar a tiempo para salvarlo a él y a Kadar. Malik también sabía quién había guiado a Roberto a Masyaf.

Trazo una línea sobre un mapa en la oscuridad, tragándose la culpa. Altaïr estaba aceptando la culpa de él y no hacía nada contra eso, como era su costumbre. Altaïr le ahorro la desgracia y la tomo sobre sus hombros. Aun así rompió el credo, su arrogancia llevo a la muerte de Kadar, pero algunas cosas no eran su culpa. Malik lo comprendía ahora que había pasado un año pensando en eso.

Su pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Altaïr actuaba contra el credo? ¿Que era la esfera dorada? ¿Acaso valía tanto, tanto como para perder la vida? La pregunta que más le molestaba, era una que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta… ¿Cuáles eran las ordenes de Al Mualim hacia Altaïr? Altaïr parecía seguirlas todavía, pero ahora a través de una niebla de secretos que lo envenenaban poco a poco.

"_¿Malik? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si Al Mualim está equivocado? ¿Te has preguntado si lo que hacemos no va en contra del credo?"_

Malik se paseó por la habitación que estaba al aire libre y observo el techo esperando ver a Altaïr agazapado en la orilla. Altaïr era un adolescente con una sonrisa enorme y no tenía miedo de darlo todo en el entrenamiento. Malik se preguntaba que lo había cambiado, algo debió ocurrir. Y ahora una vez más, aparentemente Al Mualim había ejecutado a Altaïr y lo había revivido, cambiándolo una vez más. Cerró su único puño.

"Altaïr. Si estás ahí… baja tu arrogante trasero, ¡antes de que los arqueros te vean! No quiero que el próximo novicio tenga que limpiar tu cadáver del techo. ¡Te estarás pudriendo para cuando eso ocurra! "- Escucho a ver si había algún ruido, arrepintiéndose de su tono que no tenía nada de amigable.

Suspirando dejo un traste con comida. Altaïr casi nunca comía antes de viajar a caballo, el hacerlo traía casi siempre como consecuencia que vomitara en el camino. Observo las paredes y el suelo con cuidado, en caso de que hubiera rastros de sangre que indicaran que Altaïr estuviese herido. Un poco aliviado de que Altaïr no estuviera herido, Malik pensó para sí que Altaïr era en verdad un héroe.

Pocos sabían que Altaïr tenía miedo al agua. El haber hecho el salto desde lo alto de la torre en Masyaf, implicaba un poco el riesgo de caer en el rio. El ir de allí a la torre de vigilancia también implicaba el cruzar no uno sino dos largos troncos, suspendidos a cientos de metros sobre el rio, seguido de una muy peligrosa subida junto al risco. Luego, el aceptar un golpe tan grande a su ego, como lo era el ser bajado de rango a novicio y por voluntad, era muy raro. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Malik lanzo una última mirada al techo.

Otra cosa que preocupaba a Malik era la idea de que un hermano de la orden estuviera dispuesto a matar a otro. Los hermanos de la orden estaban dispuestos a conseguir una pluma para usarla en Altaïr, aun cuando este se encontraba luchando por conseguir la redención. Altaïr había pasado de prodigio a nada, esperando no ser el siguiente blanco de las personas en las que debía confiar. Esto era algo que turbaba a Malik mientras pensaba y caminaba de vuelta a su cuarto. Cuidadosamente guardo los mapas y libros, prestando atención hasta que escucho un leve golpe en las alfombras de la habitación que estaba al aire libre. Altaïr debió esperar a que se retirara para entrar. Anteriormente solo el agua asustaba a Altaïr ¿Por qué tenía miedo ahora? Y especialmente, ¿Por qué le tenía miedo a Malik, de entre toda la gente?

Malik abrió la cortina lo mínimo posible y observo a Altaïr que olía la comida y la probaba antes de empezar a comérsela. _¡No te VOY a envenenar!-_Malik pensó, un poco insultado. Luego recordó lo que hasta hace poco estaba pensando. ¿Qué tal si Altaïr sabía que sus hermanos intentaban matarlo? De todas las personas, Malik era el que tenía más derecho. _¿En que se ha convertido este mundo? ¿En que se está convirtiendo la orden? Si Altaïr, dudo y cuestiono las cosas. ¿Tú aun lo haces?_

La noche paso en silencio. Malik forcejeo con su odio hacia Altaïr. Salió a pasear otro rato, incapaz de dormir, con una espada en manos, para practicar algunos movimientos en la habitación donde Altaïr dormía. Sus pies no hacían ruido, el único que se escuchaba era el de sus ropas, Malik se paró junto a Altaïr, con su espada brillando por la luz que se pasaba por el techo. La luz de la luna cubría la silueta de Altaïr mientas este dormía aferrado a las almohadas, como si tuviera una pesadilla. "La paz sea contigo", susurro Malik, observando como Altaïr se relajaba un poco. Otros recuerdos llenaron su mente, pero había mucha sangre salpicada entre ellos. Malik no estaba seguro de que confiara en Altaïr lo suficiente y estaba seguro que el otro no confiaba para nada en él. Una sola lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Malik.

Mientras el cielo se aclaraba, para recibir el nuevo día, Malik dejo a Altaïr dormir en paz. Cerró la puerta principal y la de arriba para que ambos pudieran dormir en paz, antes de retirarse a su propia habitación y descansar unos cuantos minutos.

N/A #2- La parte final de este capítulo está basada en esta imagen de Doubleleaf, aquí la pueden ver:

http:/ doubleleaf .deviantart .com/art/moonlight-144088324


End file.
